Penny/Gallery
Pink2.png|Hello, Leonard. I have something for you. Wondering.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Smile.png|Penny finally happy after being asked out again by Leonard. Penny yellow top.jpg|Penny in a yellow top. Prox1.jpg|Penny in the laundry room. Ffect4.png|Talking about their relationship on Valentine's Day. Ffect2.jpg|Penny on Valentine's Day. Pack6.jpg|Penny. Pink5.png|Penny reaching for her laptop. Pink4.png|Penny looking sexy. Scav11.jpg|Penny in her apartment with her teammate Sheldon. Pink3.png|Penny tempting Leonard. Jp11.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Dog4.png|Penny. Obli2.jpg|Penny yelling at Leonard when he tried to help her with her history paper. Term5.jpg|Penny. Zxc1.jpg|Penny. Barbarian Sublimation.jpg|Penny playing "Age of Conan". PennyOhNo.png|Penny realizes that she told Leonard that she loved him. Prin11.png|Princess Penny explaining her day. Past21.jpg|Listening to L&S argue. Hook2.jpg|Penny dressed to out maneuver Alicia. Raccoon.jpg|Raccoon expression after accident with Amy. Hooker5.jpg|Penny buys dinner. Bowl6.jpg|Penny breaking up with Leonard. Act10.jpg|Penny playing the Spock role. Gamma9.jpg|Penny. Gamma8.jpg|Penny. Bit7.jpg|Penny. Myth6.jpg|FYI. You'd be lucky to have me as a daughter-in-law. Lot2.jpg|I need to start dating the dumb guys from the gym again. Ex10.jpg|Penny reading through Sheldon's scripted court testimony. Bit7.jpg|Penny. Cof7.jpg|Penny comforting Sheldon in his bedroom. Top8.jpg|Penny. Boz7.jpg|Penny is trapped in the apartment security net. PennyLove.png|Penny just as she is telling Leonard that he knows that she loves him. Xz6.jpg|Penny and her game playing addiction. S6EP01 - Penny's reaction to Raj's words.jpg|Penny's reaction when Raj says that they can say I love you to each other. Penny Nips 04.jpg|Penny from her apartment door. Penny.jpg|Penny. Batj9.jpg|Penny falling asleep during the Physics Bowl. Hoft8.jpg|Going to Leonard's talk. Fine8.jpg|Chinese food at 4A. Loom9.jpg|Do you need anything at the grocery? Loom8.jpg|Trying to bear Sheldon. Loom7.jpg|Penny shopping. Dump13.jpg|Penny in Leonard's kitchen. Dump13.jpg|Penny in Leonard's kitchen. Loben3.jpg|Telling them about her part in "Rent". Dump3A.jpg|Penny sleeping over at the guys after Howard takes over her apt. Hoft15.jpg|Penny. Loben3.jpg|Telling them about her part in "Rent". PPP.jpg|Sheldon (knock, knock, knock)...Sheldon (knock , knock, knock)...Sheldon (knock, knock , knock)...Where are my clothes? Penny purple.jpg|Penny from her apartment door. Penny teal.jpg|New Neighbor. Penny pink.jpg|Pink top. Penny is proud of going to the comic book store.jpg|Penny in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Molecules.jpg|"Molecules," remarks smart looking Penny. Ghj2.jpg|Get out, Amy! Mid6.jpg|Penny as a cat. Xz5.jpg|Penny getting lost in online gaming. Skankreflex6.jpg|Penny pours herself some wine. Act11.jpg|A disgusted Penny is trying improv with Sheldon. Prin18.png|Princess Penny at Disneyland. ShennySingSoftKittyToMeGif.gif|Drugged Penny singing Soft Kitty. Eat3.png|Having dinner with the Shamy. Prinlast2.png|Leonard starts stripping for her. PPP3.jpg|Your Ken can kiss my Barbie. Penny at the shop.jpg|Penny grocery shopping with Sheldon. Hilliary08.jpeg|Penny likes Hillary. PennysLookAtHoward.jpg|Penny actually smiling at Howard - pilot. Dance1.jpg|Penny dancing. Add7.jpg|Penny just ate a fly. Ny18.jpg|Penny is having glue problems. Add4.jpg|Penny after she made an online date with Howard. BFP9.jpg|In the laundry room. Soki5.jpg|Penny discovers Leonard sneaking in. Hop5.jpg|Working at the Cheese Factory bar. Hop12.jpg|Barkeep Penny. Batj2.jpg|Penny: Physics Bowl MC. Hop11.jpg|Asking the guys over for drinks. Hop8.jpg|Bartender for the guys. Hoft10.jpg|Trying to blow Sheldon's brain Nutzy6.jpg|Penny at door of 4A. Loben1.png|Sleepy Penny. BigBran11.jpg|What kind of a doctor removes a foot from your ass? Penny1.png|Penny in green top. Wild7.png|Penny's new shoes are talking to her. 8simp.jpg|Kaley on Eight Rules About My Teenage Daughters. The Recombination Hypothesis Penny in a green dress.jpg|Penny in her "slutty" dress. Jp17.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Gest1.png|Penny is going to rock Leonard with romance. S01E07 - Sleeping on the couch.jpg|Penny sleeping over at L&S's apartment after Howard and Chrisie take over her bedroom. Penny mixing drinks.jpg|Bartender Penny. Ghj5.jpg|Amy, get that camera out of here! Nix9.jpg|Penny lamenting her men choices. PrincessPenny.png|Sleeping Beauty at Disneyland. Penny's reaction when Leonard reactions boldly.jpg|Penny's reaction after Leonard asks her on a date. BBT - Penny is nervous.jpg|Penny worrying about her date. Hof4.jpg|Penny mocking Sheldon by trying to blow up his head "Scanners" style. Pix1.jpg|Penny in her apartment. Comic12.png|Penny arguing over Thor's hammer. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.38.40 PM.png|Sexy looking Penny! ShennyGifDanceWithMe.gif|Penny fixing breakfast. The-Terminator-Decoupling-the-big-bang-theory-4784276-1280-720.jpg|Penny on phone with Sheldon discussing his Chinese puzzle box. Time8.jpg|Penny talking about her adventure trying to get to work. 381015.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Coll2.jpg|Leonard giving Penny clues that they'll be going to Switzerland. Pirate.jpg|How did he know?? Pirate2.jpg|Howard making them breakfast. Had2.jpg|In the morning Sheldon watching. Fuzzy6.jpg|Leonard drops his fork and hits his head. Dump1A.jpg|Leonard and Penny. BFP3.jpg|On Howard's spy camera. Coll5.png|The rose Leonard gave Penny. Coll3.png|Of course I kept them. Coll2.png|Leonard and Penny. Coll1.png|Penny shows Leonard his thank you letter written after the first time they had sex. Gest5.png|Penny showing him her Leonard collection. Gest4.png|It's all you. Gest3.png|Come here Penny. Rr10.jpg|Waiting to backup Howard's song to Bernadette. NP18.jpg|Penny hiding Leonard from Sheldon. NP17.png|While hiding out, Sheldon is at the door. NP16.jpg|Leonard showing Penny pictures from his North Sea trip. BigBran7.jpg|Leonard returning Penny's spare key. BigBran3.jpg|First time Cheese Factory uniform shows up. Hoft1.jpg|Helping Leonard dress. Hoft2.jpg|Picking out clothes for Leonard's speech BigBran2.jpg|Leonard apologizing to Penny. Pcak5.jpg|First time they crawled into bed together. Add8.jpg|Leonard trying to break Penny's obsession. Fuzzy24.png|Leonard's olive trick on their fake date. Gamma6.jpg|Penny discussing their relationship with Leonard. Gamma5.jpg|Getting relaxed and bombed before they have sex. Gamma3.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Coat9.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Fuzzy23.jpg|Leonard thinks he is on a date with Penny. Fuzzy8.jpg|Leonard and Penny's misunderstood date. S73.png|Penny kissing Leonard after he surprises her returning early. S72.png|Leonard about to surprise Penny. S71.png|Leonard about to surprise Penny. Raid10.jpg|Penny feels sorry for Leonard. Raid6.jpg|Having dinner together. Raid4.jpg|Penny pursuing Beverly's book about Leonard. Fine7.jpg|Lenny. Corn5.jpg|Watching football with Leonard. Obli3.jpg|Penny and Leonard having dinner together. Pack15.jpg|Get out!! Pack10.jpg|Wait a minute! Tenure8.jpg|Leonard and Penny hanging out. For10.jpg|Sunday morning, they find Howard making them breakfast. For9.jpg|Are we terrible people? For5.jpg|Leonard and Penny in the morning. Cof12.jpg|Penny throws herself at Leonard returning after three months. Cof11.jpg|Kissing Penny shortly after returning from the North Pole. Cof10.jpg|That was fun! Pole4.jpg|Asking Penny about the meaning of her gift and long hug. Pole3.jpg|Penny gave Leonard a Snuggie for his trip north. Tangerinefactor.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard before their first date Penny and Leonard on a date.jpg|Penny and Leonard on Leonard's dream date. Mid5.jpg|Penny kisses Leonard. Gamma7.jpg|Lenny getting up the courage to have sex a second time. Bath11.jpg|Leonard gets motorcycle lessons from Penny. Boy11.jpg|Leonard forcing Penny to say I love you like she couldn't do earlier. Valentine.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. Will you be my Valentine? Mono5.png|Penny's gift to Leonard: a blanket with sleeves. Pack7.jpg|Arguing in bed. Loben12.jpg|Asking the guys to go see her play. New13.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Twv- Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny about to kiss Leonard (Poppy). penny-leonard-big-bang-theory.jpg|Another awkward moment between Leonard and Penny on their first date. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny.jpg|After proposing during sex! OMG5.jpg|Oh my God! Did you hear him, Leonard? Run8.jpg|Amazed at how quickly Stephanie and Leonard took to have sex. S6EP05 - Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny mad at Leonard for reading her history paper. Can1.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Fin3.jpg|Discussing his overseas job. Love4.jpg|Can I sleep here? Surprise.png|Penny's reaction to "Let's move in together." Gamma6.jpg|Discussing being friends or lovers. Gamma3.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Dis5.jpg|Discussing Sheldon like he's a child of divorce. Coat9.jpg|In apartment 4A. Coat7.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. LenPenBye.png|Goodbye to Leonard. 43c.jpg|Penny accidentally tells Leonard that she's in love with him. Loan4.jpg|Penny didn't pay her power bill. Lert2.jpg|I'll go get my stuff. Yeah! Can6.jpg|You really are a genius. OMG1.jpg|I can't believe my ears!! Bath7.jpg|Penny upset over her married boyfriend. TBBT - Penny3.jpg|Quiet moment with Penny and Leonard. Dis9.jpg|Penny telling Leonard how Sheldon got sick at Disneyland. Guit12.jpg|Arguing over Sheldon like his parents. NEb1.jpg|Watching football with Penny's guy friends. Gre14.jpg|Penny getting jealous. S5EP20 - Penny gives Leonard a gift.jpg|Penny gives Leonard a label maker to tease him. TBBT - Penny2.jpg|Penny hugging Leonard. Tumblr mgqkg1v37O1rnjcbro2 250.jpg|Leonard and Penny. S6EP05 - Penny's paper.jpg|Penny got a B minus. BBT - Leonard and Penny 4.jpg|A long list of Penny's faults. Gamma15.jpg|Neither of them can hold their liquor. Gamma12.jpg|Leonard hugging Penny telling each other that they should only stay friends. Gamma11.jpg|Moved by the moment. Dis3.jpg|Acting like the proud parents of Sheldon. Fetch4.jpg|Leonard. You're back! Corn7.jpg|Sweetie, be quiet. Corn10.jpg|Penny was hosting a football party. Ffect3.jpg|Discussing their relationship and marriage proposals. Corn6.jpg|Leonard wants to meet some of Penny's friends. OMG4.jpg|Oh my God! Ouch!! Ab2.jpg|Penny saying goodbye to Leonard after Priya's objections. Fact9.jpg|Kissing Penny on their first date. Fact8.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. Fact5.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. Fact13.jpg|First date kiss. Fact11.jpg|Leonard arrives for his first date with Penny. Fact10.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Leonard showing Penny a trick in his lab. Con7.jpg|Penny listening to Leonard explanation about her to his new girlfriend Stephanie. BBT - Leonard and Penny 3.jpg|Discussing the bug reports. Tm6.jpg|Leonard's fantasy in helping out Penny. BBT - Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Their real date after Leonard's dream date. 381011.jpg|Leonard serenading Penny. Mar6.jpg|Leonard and Penny. 381014.jpg|Penny's smart look. Leonard & Penny - BBT.jpg|Penny laughing with Leonard. Nix10.jpg|How about...going out...with me. Mat3.jpg|Bite the lime! BBT - Leonard and Penny in bed.jpg|Sleeping together in Leonard's dream. Lert1.jpg|Why can't I move in? Pix10.jpg|Can I SLEEP here? Amy13.jpg|You rat bastard! Fish3.jpg|Kissing Penny good night. React3.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Goth11.jpg|Penny acting weird. Bath12.jpg|Leonard comforts Penny. NY2.jpg|Penny and Leonard meet in the hallway. 43a.jpg|Penny and Leonard in her apartment. Loben5.jpg|Discussing Sheldon's cousin's intervention. Val7.jpg|Someday Leonard we will be married. Tbbt020909.jpg|Hot lemon kiss. Pix8.jpg|Morning coffee in 4A. Hof7.jpg|What is this? Towel001.jpg|Penny losing her towel. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Gently saying no to his marriage proposal. The Beta Test Initiation Leonard and Penny at the shooting range.jpg|Penny and Leonard during shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Penny and Leonard kiss.jpg|Kissing Leonard during shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Penny shot Leonard.jpg|Penny and Leonard during shooting range date. BBT - Leonard and Penny.jpg|After the "shooting" incident date. Mid7.jpg|Penny comforted by Leonard. Pix7.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao9 250.jpg|Penny and Leonard in the hallway. BBT - Pregnant Penny.jpg|Penny's dream - She's pregnant. Jp7.jpg|Wissin' she was kissin'. OMG2.jpg|Oh my God! Oh my God! Tang8.jpg|Leonard and Penny's first date just prior to their kiss. OMG3.jpg|Oh my God! I just knew it! The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Penny and Leonard dine at her apartment. bbt-sheldon-penny.jpg|Penny staring down Sheldon while blackmailing him to get him to help with Leonard's surprise birthday party. Big-bang-theory-penny-sheldon-photo1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Fest12.jpg|Reading together just like an old married couple. Fest10.jpg|Sheldon at Penny's door. Stage10.jpg|Penny portraying a wino. Stage9.jpg|Sheldon portraying his mother in his Star Trek skit. Fetch3.jpg|Penny comforting a disgraced Sheldon. Dis8.jpg|Sheldon having spaghetti (with little pieces of hit dog cut up in it) with Penny. Lucy24.jpg|Discussing Penny's acting class play. Guit10.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in 4A. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon by Amy an apology gift. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-Season-6-Episode-17-The-Monster-Isolation-2.jpg|Penny is the guest star on "Fun with Flags". Mono3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. S6EP02 - Sheldon in Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny about to explode as Sheldon wakes her up. BigBran9.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. BigBran8.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. Bit6.jpg|Penny glad that she missed Priya. Aph2.jpg|Sheldon and Penny doing their laundry. Guit2.jpg|Penny waiting on Sheldon at the Cheesecake Factory. Bit6.jpg|Eating dinner alone with Sheldon. Fine2.jpg|Penny hiding from the landlord. Search9.jpg|Penny brings a consoling cheesecake. Search7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Coll5.jpg|Penny passing germs to Sheldon. Had3.jpg|Both caught the same cold. Fine1.jpg|Loaning Penny money. Loan1.jpg|Shenny. PPP10.jpg|I think I saw some clothes out the window. Gag5.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Top3.jpg|Penny walking down the stairs with Sheldon. Z5.jpg|Penny giving Sheldon a lift. Top2.jpg|Penny shopping at the comic book store. Cof5.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Get2.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want Penny to become a sexual rival of Dr. Stephanie. Get1.jpg|I could always think of you. Ein3.jpg|Sheldon, you don't work here. Eat5.jpg|Does your religious mother want a test tube grandchild out of wedlock? Goth10.jpg|Training Penny. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny 2.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon by Amy an apology gift. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Shenny and jewelry.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon shop for an apology present for Amy. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny.png|Penny telling Sheldon her lingering feelings for Leonard. Add6.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her gaming addiction. Add5.jpg|Sheldon trying to get Penny a man online. NP1.png|Penny and Sheldon hanging out together while missing Leonard. Wat10.png|I could always think about you. Badfish.jpg|Penny with Sheldon in the laundry room. Fin9.jpg|Shopping with Sheldon for Leonard's party. Add3.jpg|Penny asking about Sheldon online game playing. Hoft7.jpg|You got your sciencey magazine and I didn't. Hoft5.jpg|Walking upstairs with Sheldon. Date5.png|Driving Sheldon to his first date with Amy. Z3.jpg|Sheldon needs to return his Star Wars sheets. Z2.jpg|Penny stares after Sheldon's comment. Z1.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Ex2.jpg|In front of Stan Lee's house. Ex6.jpg|Sheldon has a script for Penny's courtroom testimony. Hoft14.jpg|Talking on the stairway. Ham4.jpg|Sheldon's tie question. Hoft9.jpg|Mailbox mates. Ram5.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny to help him get rid of Ramona. Topo4.jpg|Penny going out on a date passing an exiled Sheldon. Topo3.jpg|Penny talking to an exiled Sheldon. Topo2.jpg|Penny bypassing Sheldon. Ram3.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny to help him get rid of Ramona. Ham3.jpg|Discussing with Penny what to do while Leonard has sex with Leslie. Ham2.jpg|I'm usually the girl on the other side of the door. Hoft12.jpg|Getting the mail. Hoft11.jpg|Nice talking to you Sheldon. BigBran10.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. Gamma1.jpg|Getting their mail. Soki1.jpg|Penny rubbing Sheldon's chest. Nutzy3.jpg|Choosing a present for Leonard. Scav9.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in the laundry room. Nutzy2.jpg|Sheldon, you don't work here. Nutzy7.jpg|Staring down Sheldon. Inde6.jpg|Why are you ignoring your sister? Add2.jpg|Penny has to move her legs. Goth8.jpg|Penny dancing while making breakfast. V10.jpg|Sheldon and Penny's sleepover. Preimier one.jpg|Sheldon, tell me a secret. 103692 d2864b.jpg|Sheldon is lonely and wants to sleep with Penny. Hug.png|Penny hugs Sheldon as they get closer bonding over the absent Leonard. Penny12.jpg|Wrapped up in her shower curtain with a dislocated shoulder. Vegnew4.jpg|Sheldon demonstrating the poem "The Tall Man of Cornwall". Redy.jpg|Penny gets Sheldon zonked due to his nervousness. Gamma10.jpg|In the lobby. Loom6.jpg|First car ride with Sheldon. Dis1.jpg|Discussing their mail. Loom5.jpg|First car ride with Sheldon. Scav1.jpg|Looking for clues in the geology lab. Loom4.jpg|Penny shopping with Sheldon. Loom3.jpg|Penny at the grocery with Sheldon. Zxc6.jpg|Sheldon falls asleep while making Penny Blossoms. Loom2.jpg|Penny at the grocery. Goth9.jpg|Sheldon puzzled by Penny. NP12.jpg|Returning from the grocery store. NP10.jpg|Sheldon giving Penny fascinating facts about the weather. NP5.jpg|Hanging out with Sheldon. NP4.jpg|Sheldon is having a nightmare. NP3.jpg|Penny wondering if Leonard is missing her. NP2.jpg|Leonard and Penny hanging out together Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Strap on a pair.png|Sheldon asking Penny out on a date to make Amy jealous. Act12.jpg|Penny calling Mrs. Cooper because she "broke" Sheldon. Gamma1.jpg|Down at the mailboxes. Gor7.jpg|Penny showing Sheldon what is in her mouth. Gor4.jpg|Sheldon teaching Penny a little physics. Worksongnano.jpg|Penny making "Penny Blossoms" with Sheldon. Alt6.jpg|Penny thinks Sheldon looks great. He wants more colors. Bath16.jpg|Sheldon appreciation to Penny's gift of Leonard Nimoy's DNA. Run7.jpg|Penny glances at Sheldon after he tells Stephanie that Leonard had often tried to have sex with her. NUX5.jpg|Sheldon ecstatic that Leonard slept with Mrs. Lathram. Pan7.jpg|Penny talking to an exiled Sheldon. Code1.jpg|Talking to Sheldon in self-exile from his home. Cof1.jpg|Penny comforting Sheldon. Nix3.jpg|Sheldon trying to find a sitting spot in Penny's apartment. Scav14.jpg|Team Sheldon-Penny doing a puzzle to figure out the scavenger hunt clues. Large Hadron CollisionEp.jpg|Sheldon hugging Penny. S6EP07 - The cheesecake factory.png|Penny acting as a barmaid. Nut8.jpg|Sheldon taking over the salesman's job at the computer store. Shennyy.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Jp9.jpg|What? S5EP03 - Sheldon and Penny (staredown).jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Nix8.jpg|Penny and Sheldon talking while climbing the stairs. Xz9.jpg|Sheldon, Penny and online gaming. Xz4.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online game. Xz1.jpg|Sheldon introducing his on-line date find to a game addicted Penny. Xz8.jpg|Penny showing interest in Sheldon's online gaming. Blos7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Vegnew3.jpg|Penny confronting Sheldon. Loan6.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Alt2.jpg|Sheldon likes this suit. Loan5.jpg|The snakes that protect Sheldon's money. PPP1.jpg|Can't do your laundry? Tend9.jpg|Sheldon deciding on a cocktail. Tend8.jpg|Sheldon is looking for Penny's advice. Tend6.jpg|I'll have a rose water rickey. Tend4.jpg|Sheldon is looking for some advice. Tend3.jpg|Bracing herself for a talk with Sheldon. Tend2.jpg|Bartender Penny. Tend1.jpg|Sheldon deciding on a cocktail. PennyPhys.jpg|Sheldon teaching Penny a "little physics". Hoft13.jpg|Penny being overrun by robot controlled vehicles. Hoft9.jpg|Mailbox mates. CushionSat.jpg|Penny with Sheldon Car3.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. PPP2.jpg|Penny vs. Sheldon. Bath9.jpg|"Leonard Nimoy!!" Veg3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Sleepover. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny visits Sheldon. Dwg3.jpg|Soft kitty, warm kitty... Hooker7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Hof6.jpg|Talking to Sheldon on the stairs. Stage1.jpg|Sheldon at Penny's door. Lert10.jpg|You don't want Leonard moving in. IsoSmile2.jpg|Sheldon's complement makes Penny's day. Gamma10.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Wat10.png|Penny and Sheldon. Lert9.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. PPP6.jpg|Penny vs. Sheldon. IsoSmile1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny having a pleasant conversation. PPP4.jpg|Well played. Duc11.jpg|Sing Soft Kitty. Myth4.jpg|Eating dinner with Sheldon. Myth3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. PPP8.jpg|Well played. Duc10.jpg|Sheldon's here! Nut1.jpg|Penny describing her blackmail with Sheldon threatening his comic book collection. Act13.jpg|Penny giving Sheldon an acting lesson. Loben11.jpg|Penny understands about the intervention. Loben10.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Loben8.jpg|I remember symposium. Loben7.jpg|Discussing their lie to Penny. Ram9.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny want to get rid of Ramona. The-Euclid-Alternative-penny-and-sheldon-7020795-1280-720.jpg|Penny frustrated with Sheldon calling upon a "covenant of friendship". The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny having dinner.jpg|Penny and Sheldon's spaghetti dinner just after she broke up with Leonard. Duc6.jpg|Penny about to blow up at Sheldon. Penny hopes for a hug.jpg|Penny gives Sheldon a toy transporter. Duc9.jpg|Is that my arm? Then maybe you better let it go. Duc1.jpg|Penny being silly due to her medication. TheBigBangTheoryS2E3-091.jpg|Howard flirting with Penny. TheBigBangTheoryS2E12-182.jpg|Penny with Howard after he got punched in the nose. Ear10.jpg|Howard checking out the gym members. FG2.jpg|Howard naming Sherm the worm. Season-premiere.jpg|Penny with Raj discussing their night together. PenRaj.jpg|Penny first time trying to talk to Raj. Penny talks to Raj while he's drunk.png|Raj, you're talking to me. MAte8.jpg|I don't understand, but I listen. S5Ep01 - Raj with Penny.jpg|Raj explaining sleeping with Penny. Mate7.jpg|Oh, crap. Rr6.jpg|Raj coaching Penny for romancing. Mate4.jpg|Oh God! Mate6.jpg|THIS NEVER HAPPENED! Fin10.jpg|Raj realizes he's talking to Penny. Myth8.jpg|Raj introducing Penny as his girlfriend to his parents. Myth2.jpg|Time to suck face! BigBran4.jpg|Penny thanks Raj for listening. Hop3.jpg|Penny finally talking to Raj. PennyBedRaj.jpg|Penny in bed with Raj. Fin7.jpg|Raj realizes he is talking to Penny without being drunk. Herb3.jpg|Raj thinking about Bernadette. Iso2.jpg|Penny admires her portrait. S63.png|Penny is attacked in Sheldon's dream. S61.png|Penny playing 3D chess with Sheldon. BBT Slider4.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman at comic store New Year's Eve party. Group photo.jpg|Everyone is shocked that Raj is talking to Penny. CC3.jpg|The gang talking to Howard about a letter his father wrote. Amy9.jpg|Watching their laser beam bouncing off the moon. Bit11.jpg|Hanging out with Sheldon and a virtual Amy. Bob4.jpg|Visiting with Professor Proton. Bob3.jpg|Applauding guest star Bob Newhart. Scav13.jpg|Two teams looking for clues in the apartment laundry room. Spell7.jpg|Penny wants Sheldon and Amy's pieces to "do it" in the game. Spell15.jpg|Rolling the dice Las Vegas style. Rr11.jpg|Waiting to backup Howard's song to Bernadette. Cof6.jpg|Leonard has some bad news for Sheldon. Coat11.jpg|Penny and Leonard having dinner on H & B's first date. Cof3.jpg|In Penny's apartment. Z8.jpg|Arguing about the state driver's test. Z7.gif|Penny hitting Sheldon with a pillow to simulate an airbag. Z4.jpg|In line to get Sheldon his driver's permit. Dis6.jpg|Peny sending Sheldon to bed after a busy day at Disneyland. Batj7.jpg|Asking the guys popular culture questions. Batj4.jpg|Physics Bowl practice. Ram8.jpg|Fascinated by Ramona and Sheldon's date. Zxc5.jpg|Sheldon hyped up on caffeine. BFP10.jpg|The gang from the pilot. Gor3.jpg|Penny playing with her food. Guit13.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon like she is his mother. Jedu2.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Ny7.jpg|The girls are making jewelry. Penny is just making a mess. Work4.jpg|Penny waiting on Shamy on their date night. Ny3.jpg|Howard helping the ladies with their jewelry making session. Ny2.jpg|Sheldon is explaining his ten favorite Professor Proton episodes. Code2.jpg|Penny, Leslie and Sheldon; two off to dates. Corn2.jpg|The guys are going out to do some Kite Fighting. Spell16.jpg|Having fun playing Dungeons and Dragons. Spell17.jpg|Killing the trolls in D&D. Fin6.jpg|Leonard's going away party. Jp16.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Guitarist Amplification.jpg|Penny arguing with Leonard Penny practices bartending.jpg|Everyone is shocked that Raj is talking to Penny. S5EP03 - Penny talks to the gang.jpg|At the apartment. Tbbt421.jpg|Penny dancing in the background with partner's hand on her rear, Sheldon and drunk Amy dancing in the front. Mate3.jpg|Finding that Leonard moved out. Za1.jpg|Penny's posse v. Priya. Za4.jpg|Penny helping them on their quest. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.52 PM.png|Bernadette in her red dress on the runway. Jp10.jpg|Witnessing a car being broken into. Jp4.jpg|Comic book store New Year's Eve party. Love7.png|The lead car. Tbbt202.jpg|Penny with her boyfriend and the gang. Val6.jpg|Valentine's Day dinner. Top7.jpg|Penny, Sheldon and Howard at the comic book store. Top6.jpg|Penny on her date with Stuart. Top5.jpg|The guys run into Penny. Eat1.jpg|Penny along for Amy and Sheldon's first date. The Countdown Reflection Shamy, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Discussing where Howie and Bernie can tie the knot. ConImp3.jpg|Having dinner in Apartment 4A. Fetch6.jpg|Hairy nerds from the North Pole. Wat7.jpg|Stephanie changed her Facebook status. Slot1.jpg|Penny gets jealous when Leonard has sex with Dr. Plimpton. Lastcar.jpg|Penny exiled to the Love Car. Gag10.jpg|We're all going to the hospital to support Howard. Amy6.jpg|Watching their laser beam bouncing off the moon. Time1.jpg|Penny and guys in hallway. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.07 PM.png|Girls' night out and Raj. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny gives them a Star Trek toy collectible transporter. Jp12.jpg|The nerdy Justice League of America. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|They're mint in box! Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|Dinner at Sheldon and Leonard's. Closet5.jpg|Formal dinner party. Aha2.png|Sheldon is suprised to find Leonard back from the North Sea. The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Leonard asking Penny out on a date. Howard07.jpg|Raj, Howard and Penny getting to know each other. Gg8.jpg|Penny's reaction to Beverly kissing Sheldon. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Shamy's monthly date at the Cheesecake Factory. Amy8.jpg|Watching their laser beam bounce off the moon. Gg10.jpg|Watching a Christmas special. Grew8.jpg|Decorating Leonard's Christmas tree. Grew10.jpg|Sheldon wants to hang Sir Isaac Newton on the tree. Za4.jpg|Penny helping them on their quest. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj.jpg|Raj interrupting Penny and Leonard. Para7.jpg|The girls run into Penny's ex. 12345.png|wiwith Raj and Howard in the pilot. S1EP07 - Playing Halo.jpg|The gang playing Halo with Penny. Reconfig34.png|Penny's turn to tell Howard her story of the letter. Cr1.png|Howard's friends telling him about his father's letter. Song5.png|The gang backing up Howard doing his anniversary song for Bernadette. Jp1.jpg|We won! Goth12.jpg|You're my little humonegous. Sarcasm.jpg|Penny's first blow up at the guys. The Countdown Reflection The gang sans Howard.jpg|Watching Howard take-off for the International Space Station. In the Cheeskecake Factory.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Lob1.jpg|Learning about Penny doing the musical Rent. Gg1.jpg|Sheldon wants to hang Sir Isaac Newton on the tree. H&B1.jpg|Wedding on a rooftop. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 1.jpg|Penny, Sheldon and Leonard. Nut2.jpg|Penny discussing Leonard's surprise birthday party. Jp5.jpg|Penny is not a happy Wonder Woman. Penny23.png|Penny dressed for revenge. Bath18.jpg|Sheldon hugs Penny! Hooker10.jpg|Alicia needs a ride. Love8.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory. Qwe3.jpg|Dinner together. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|Penny at the movies with the gang. Lert11.jpg|Why didn't you tell me? Love10.jpg|Lead car. Hoft16.jpg|Recording L&S fight. Loben4.jpg|Toby describing his horrible childhood. Dump2.jpg|Can Penny play Halo!! Aph6.jpg|Zack running into the girls. Dump11.JPG|Penny is going dancing. Pink2.png|Penny Dump10.jpg|Nobody that attractive can be that skilled at Halo without cheating. Dump6.jpg|Sheldon needs to watch Dr. Who. BFP7.jpg|Opening group shot from the pilot. Ear3.jpg|Howard signing for Penny. Clos1.jpg|Hanging in Apartment 4A. Myth9.jpg|Penny waiting on the guys at the Cheesecake Factory. Tumblr mlb0kvRH0c1qcqxh7o1 500.jpg|Meeting Sheldon's childhood idol Professor Proton. Tm3.png|Penny needs to get downstairs to get to work. Jer2.jpg|Raj, Penny and Sheldon. Dump12.jpg|Penny loves playing Halo. Grew5.jpg|Christmastime in 4A. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Cast Season 7. 744805945.JPEG|Cast Season 7. Scav8.jpg|Raj presents a bit of pizzazz as the scavenger hunt game master. Scav7.jpg|Looking for clues in the comic book store for the scavenger hunt. Scav3.jpg|The gang organizing the scavenger hunt. Grew6.jpg|Watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Topo5.jpg|Spock checking out a weird medieval society. BigBran1.jpg|Penny in the hallway with the guys. Nuts7.jpg|Thinking that they are back together, Sheldon is presenting the Penny specific section of the roommate agreement. Boy8.jpg|Penny's father telling them how disappointed he is in them. Date1.jpg|Chaperoning Sheldon and Amy's first date. Fuzzy18.jpg|Penny has moved on. Tenure9.jpg|Late professor's memorial/academic brown nosing. Val5.jpg|Valentine's Day dinner. 381016.jpg|Sheldon's advice council. Ccc1.jpg|Treating Sheldon like their child. Goth13.jpg|Leonard, Penny and Sheldon. Ear1.jpg|Penny trying to talk the deaf Emily through Howard. Gre4.jpg|Penny seeing that Leonard and Dr. Plimpton slept together. Hop10.jpg|Fixing the guys drinks. Out1.jpg|Want to see what you're missing? Tm3.png|Penny can't get downstairs. Hop13.jpg|Penny spikes Sheldon's drink. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|Dinner at Sheldon and Leonard's. Amy7.jpg|Finding Zack back. Ex8.jpg|Penny at Stan Lee's door. Ex4.jpg|Why don't you come in and watch the Lakers game with me? The Spaghetti Catalyst - The group.jpg|Sheldon and Penny return from Disneyland. S5Ep01 - The gang.jpg|Raj explaining sleeping with Penny. Goth7.jpg|I'll take this in the hall. Love3.jpg|The gang is introduced to Shelbot. Curt9.jpg|The guys heading to a place where they can waltz. Penny serving their food.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Dance4.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at work. Lert8.jpg|Please move back in. Skankreflex3.jpg|Penny with the gang watching Penny's part in a hemorrhoid commercial. ClosetLast.jpg|Formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Raj out with the girls. Lert15.jpg|Arguing about the roommate arrangements. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-11.jpg|Season 6 opening shot. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj hanging out with Penny and Leonard. NY4.jpg|Sheldon asking for advice from the girls. Bowl4.jpg|Penny cheers Leonard's strike. S6EP04 - A pie contest.jpg|Pie eating contest. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Cast Season 7. 744805945.JPEG|Cast Season 7. Coat5.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Closet4.jpg|In the laundry room. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao6 250.jpg|Sheldon discussing Shamy's love life. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-10.jpg|Gender wars. S6EP04 - contest.jpg|Gender wars. S6EP04 - the contest begins.jpg|Gender wars. Comic1.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-1.jpg|Pie eating contest. S6EP04 - Where's Waldo contest.jpg|Gender wars. Where's Waldo? Skankreflex4.jpg|Amy coming to comfort Penny. Bit4.png|Amy and Penny sharing a chair. Twv- penny and amy.jpg|Amy trying to shame Sheldon after her aunt's birthday party. Twv- Amy 2.jpg|My boyfriend's a jerk. Love2.jpg|Amy bonding with Penny, her self-proclaimed "Bestie". Amy 4.jpg|Penny with Amy in Penny's chair. The stag convergence penny and amy 2.jpg|Watching Raj's bachelor party toast (Not in the final episode edit). Comic3.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Fest8.jpg|Amy about to dish the chair. Fest14.jpg|Amy and Penny running down the stairs screaming after finding some animal in her chair. Skankreflex.jpg|Penny eating. The Date Night Variable Penny and Amy.jpg|Penny helping Amy get ready for her date. Comic2.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. The stag convergence penny and amy.jpg|Penny and Amy talking to Bernadette through the door. Wild5.jpg|Deciding about her pretty and expensive shoes. Belt1.jpg|Pretty, pretty shoes. S6EP01 - Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy preparing for her date. Si1.jpg|Amy and her bestie. S5Ep01 - Amy questions Penny.jpg|Amy hanging out with Penny. Ghj1.jpg|Bernadette trying on wedding gowns. Dog1.jpg|Penny and Bernadette. Ghj7.jpg|Bernadette trying on wedding gowns. Amy makes a callous remark. PenBern1.jpg|Bernadette and Penny discussing the" Buffy the Vampire Slayer" television series. Comic7.png|Penny. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Penny's posse. TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy 2.jpg|Penny and Amy hanging out in her apartment. TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|The girls playing Travel Twister while Penny drinks at the same time. NG4.jpg|Amy - Hi Boys! Para2.jpg|The posse out for drinks. Posse1.jpg|Penny has red (wine) playing Travel Twister. Search3.jpg|Hanging out with Amy. Comic8.png|Penny, Bernadette and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Nose2.jpg|Penny gets hit by Amy accidentally. Nose.jpg|Penny is accidentally clobbered by Amy after Bernadette ducks. Ghj15.jpg|Penny's Posse at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory bar. Comic10.png|The girls arguing over comics just like the guys. NG3.jpg|The ladies dare to venture into the comic book store themselves. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Penny calling her ex-classmate to apologize for bullying her. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny telling her friends not to let Leonard know that they helped her with her history paper. S6EP02 - Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Bernie and Amy making big sad eyes at Penny. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Watching Raj's bachelor party toast online. (Not in final episode) The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Opening wedding gifts with Penny's Posse. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition - 1.jpg|The girls hanging out at Penny's apartment. Comic5.png|The girls arguing over comic books. Ghj11.gif|Bridal dresses never used by Amy's deceased cousin. Comic6.png|The girls discussing comic books. Work14.jpg|Penny and her posse. Amy 2.jpg|"Penny's Posse" getting ready to go out dancing. Amy 3.jpg|Penny pouring Amy a drink. BBT = Penny and the girls.jpg|Penny smiling at Leonard (off camera). The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Penny with Amy and Bernadette. Comic9.png|Let's go look at the guys' comic books. LSP1.png|The Posse on the way to Las Vegas. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Amy filming the bride's maids party. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny and Bernadette.png|Penny listening to Bernadette's complaint about her mother's pregnancy smoking habit. The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Benandette's bride's maids party. Za3.jpg|Hanging out with the girls. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory bar. Past12.jpg|Checking her test stick. Past6.jpg|Not pregnant! Slutty1.jpg|Mary Cooper looking over Penny's laundry. Gg5.jpg|Checking out the busboy. Gg6.jpg|Beverly and Penny at the Cheesecake Factory bar. Pack1.jpg|Penny and Beverly walking down the stairs talking. Hooker11.jpg|Penny vs. Alicia. Hooker14.jpg|Penny and Alicia. Ram14.jpg|Sisters! Ram12.jpg|Penny meets Ramona. Alex2A.jpg|Well, everybody can't. Alex1.jpg|Penny vs. Alex. Gag8.jpg|Priya and Penny bonding over Leonard. Gag2.jpg|Coming back from the cafeteria. Run6.jpg|Penny meets Stephanie. Lob8.jpg|Sheldon's cousin Leopold. TBBT - Penny.jpg|Penny and Sheldon's fake cousin Leo. S1EP07 - Penny and her friends.jpg|We're here to have sex with you. Penny meeting Kevin.png|Penny meets Kevin Desire2.jpg|Penny performing in "A Streetcar Named Desire". Nov23.jpg|Discussing Penny's confrontation with Lucy. Nov22.jpg|Raj is mad at Penny for her confronting Lucy. Nov19.jpg|Penny getting mad at Lucy about Raj. Nov16.jpg|An old sweater made by his aunt. Nov15.jpg|Leonard worried about Sheldon freaking out. Nov5.jpg|Leonard worried about Sheldon freaking out about a DVD. Nov3.jpg|Discussing cow tipping. Nov5.jpg|Penny finds out that she is married to Zack. MrsZack10.png|Mrs. Zack Johnson. MrsZack9.png|Trying to get Zack to sign the annulment. MrsZack1.png|Arriving at Howard's mother's house. Penny looking contrite. Holi2.png|Penny pleads with Zack to sign the papers. Lucy8.png|You're a bad person. Lucy6.png|Maybe you'll get your water and maybe you won't. Lucy4.png|Penny confronting Lucy. Disc10.jpg|Leonard just disproved Sheldon's discovery that should have made him happy. LPKiss.png|Making up on Thanksgiving. LPSmile.png|She plans on marrying for love. Ext6.png|Cheers! Ext5.png|TBBT Christmas party. Ext2.png|Penny meets Leonard again for the first time. Ext1.png|Penny reacts to Leonard with a cute expression. Ext23.png|Leonard approaches a girl he's really attracted to - Penny. Ext26.png|Penny meeting Leonard for the first time - alternate reality. SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas and trimming the tree. SML1.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Nosh1.jpg|Penny dressed for Christmas. Ext37.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang without Sheldon. Ext36.jpg|In Leonard's story, Zack uses their rent money to buy magic beans. Ext35.jpg|Penny is his Christmas present. Ext33.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. LaundryRoomLust.png|For Shenny lovers everywhere! IWL3.png|I'm a dirty girl. Job12.jpg|Everybody watching Penny's network TV debut. Job11.jpg|Penny asking Leonard to marry her. Job8.jpg|I have a part on NISI or whatever those initials are. Job7.jpg|Penny's last time serving them at The Cheesecake Factory. Job6.jpg|Leonard consoling Penny. Job5.jpg|Leonard unsuccessfully trying to help Penny through her career crisis. Job2.jpg|Leonard found an Internet audition for the new Start Wars movie. CE3.jpg|Penny skiing with Amy. OR9.jpg|Penny is going to concentrate on her acting dream. OR2.jpg|L/P discussing their relationship. OR10.jpg|Come on, Sheldon! OR1.jpg|Penny and Shedlon performing yoga to relax. Prop3.png|Getting a tipsy headrush as Penny knees down to propose. Prop2.png|Leonard Hofstadter..Will you marry me? Prop1.png|Leonard Hofstadter..Will you marry me? Occup1.png|Penny turning in her Cheesecake Factory uniform. Vet3.jpg|Raj connecting with Yvette. Vet2.jpg|Raj worried about Cinnamon. Vet1.jpg|Taking Cinnamon to the vet. Loco5.jpg|Let's make love in Sheldon's spot. Din6.jpg|Penny and Leonard looking at dining room tables. Loco4.jpg|Leonard gets flowers and candy. Conc7.jpg|The ladies having afternoon tea. Conc3.jpg|Worrying why their guys act so immature. Val10.png|Penny and Leonard at the vet's office. Val9.png|Penny making a joke at the vet's office. Val4.png|Lakers' tickets!! Din6.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Tumblr n107sfV7Rg1rn4qwao7 1280.jpg|Penny and Leonard looking at dining room tables. FT8.jpg FT3.jpg Tu8.png Tu7.png Tu6.png Tu5.png Tu3.png Tu20.png Tu2.png Tu19.png Tu18.png Tu17.png Tu15.png Tu14.png Tu13.png Tu12.png Tu11.png Tu10.png Lego9.jpg Lego8.jpg Lego6.jpg Lego4.jpg Lego3.jpg Obs8.png|Penny smiling. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Images Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Penny's Family Category:Pictures of Kaley Cuoco Category:Pictures of Mayim Bialik Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Pictures of Johnny Galecki Category:Pictures of Jim Parsons Category:Pictures of Kunal Nayyar Category:Main Characters Category:Pictures of Melissa Rauch Category:Pictures of Simon Helberg Category:Articles With Photos Category:Photos Category:Pictures